


Friday Night Six Pack

by Mornelithe_falconsbane



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Handblown Glass Dildo, Other, Tentacle gag, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mornelithe_falconsbane/pseuds/Mornelithe_falconsbane
Summary: The bottles caught their eye.





	Friday Night Six Pack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [labocat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/labocat/gifts).



It’s Friday night and Eddie’s on his knees, face down over his new coffee table, his body rippled with slick black streaks. The beer bottle is held to his lips as his wrists tie themselves to the table’s legs.

He drinks, throat working and sweat trickling down his neck, each drop like a feather caress on the bruises there. Venom crawls over his skin, sliding over Eddie in rippling waves.

Eddie licks the last drops before the bottle disappears behind him, his mouth spreading wide as a thick black rope of Venom slides into him, a gag to keep the neighbours from complaining. His skin flushes red and hot as the beer bottle drags down his spine, the glass slick and hard. 

It was hand blown in fucking Toledo or something--Eddie had barely skimmed that part, their attention locked onto the ripples and ridges twisting over the surface. He’d bought a six pack and hidden it in a bag on his way home, vaguely ashamed to be seen with something called  _ Super Sunny Lager _ . 

Venom presses into the back of his throat at the same time as the bottle reaches his hole, already stretched out around two tentacles. Venom spreads him with the delicate tips, guiding the neck of the cool glass bottle into Eddie while their nerve endings sing. 

The bottle sides into them in one long, careful thrust as the gag in his mouth trembles. The ridges in their makeshift handblown glass dildo scrape over the inside of them, Venom as sensitive there as Eddie is. The neck widens inside him, Venom pushing relentlessly until Eddie’s squirming against the wood, a keening sound lost to the gag of Venom’s body inside his.

It sinks home, stretching Eddie wide as Venom ever had. Where Venom’s skin is smooth and slick, the bottle is ridged and bumped with stupid decorative details that look dumb as fuck on a beer bottle. Eddie’s over that, mostly, feeling them stroke him from the inside as Venom trembles in pleasure around him.

Venom’s most delicate tentacles tease the stretched rim of Eddie’s hole, and he moans into the dark flesh inside his mouth, his eyes rolling back as he imagines Venom stretching him even wider.

A sly streak of Venom’s touch envelops Eddie’s cock, rippling around him like a swallowing throat and Eddie shudders in bliss, Venom shivering with him.

The bottle twists inside him, Venom too eager for the sweet prize of their shared pleasure. Eddie groans, tipping over the point of no return, and feels every thick inch of the bottle as Venom fucks him with it. His cock spills into Venom’s malleable body, his come disappearing to god knows where.

Eddie relaxes into the coffee table as Venom vibrates inside him, pleasure still echoing through his bones.

Venom gives him a minute, maybe two, before it grabs a second bottle from the box.


End file.
